


Past and Future

by guineamania



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Pre-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, found family fluff, pre slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21324085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: Rey joined the resistance knowing nothing about what life held for her. In the end she made some friends, found her past, and was given a mission
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey, Shara Bey/Kes Dameron
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Past and Future

It hadn’t clicked until he saw her. Poe felt his jaw drop as Finn introduced him to his new force sensitive friend. Poe’s brain was running a mile a minute trying to piece together everything Finn had told him about his friend Rey. “Rey,” Poe whispered, tears rising to his eyes as Rey offered him her hand. There was no recognition in her eyes but he wouldn’t expect there to be. It had been over twenty years since they last saw each other.

“Have we met?” the soon to be Jedi questioned but Poe could not voice all the thoughts running through his head. He needed to tell Leia, he needed to tell his dad, he needed to drag her back to Yavin 4.

“A long time ago I think,” Poe laughed almost hysterically, hope sparking in Rey’s eyes. “You from Jakku?” he questioned, lost looking at her. Later on he would be thankful for Finn who deflected anyone who was looking for Commander Dameron.

“It’s all I remember, my parents left me there and they promised to come back but they never did,” Rey blurted out, the need to know more driving her closer and closer to Poe. He choked back a sob, wanting to reach out and hold her but scared that she would disappear if he did.

“Your parents were resistance intelligence, an agent was given you to look after when they both were off base. The base was attacked and you were taken to safety. Your parents, and mine, and the general, we all looked for you but nobody knew where you had been taken. The agent was dead, the ship destroyed and you were gone,” Poe explained, worrying his sleeves and trying not to look her in the eye.

“My parents?” Rey questioned, her voice cracking in a similar way to Poe’s. He had just dumped all that on her shoulders.

“Maybe we should go talk to the General,” Finn broke the tension with the only smart thought any of them had been graced with since the beginning of this whole debacle.

“Yeah, yeah,” Poe stammered.

“The resemblance is uncanny,” Leia stared at Rey who had been pushed down into a chair on the bridge as soon as Poe had voiced his findings. Point one: Rey was called Rey. Point 2: Despite not knowing her actual age she was likely in her mid-twenties which matched up with her going missing as a young child twenty years ago. Point 3: the promise that her parents would come for her but they never did, her parents cared but they didn’t know where as the message never reached them. Point 4: she looked so much like her mother and so much like she had as a child. “You say the person who left you on Jakku promised they would come back for you?” Leia questioned and Rey nodded meekly.

“It was a woman, a person I always assumed was my mother,” Rey forced the words out through her tight throat. She was finally going to find out who she was. Poe, and Leia, knew her. The pilot had not left her side since they first laid eyes on each other which meant they must have been close during the time she couldn’t remember. Leia nodded.

“Your mother was away. Our only priority was keeping you safe and I am so sorry we failed you,” Leia apologised, however her eyes lingered on Poe. “Commander Dameron will let your parents know you are here and I want the three of you to head to Yavin 4 and then on to speak with Luke. You are strong in the force Rey and I believe the best person to help you is my brother,” Leia grasped Rey’s shoulder with a tender squeeze. For the first time in a very long time Rey found herself thinking if her mother was this tender. The tension in her chest eased learning that her parent’s did want her and see would be seeing them soon. Poe left the bridge for his quarters to call his dad to get the message through to Rey’s parents that they were on their way. Finn was such a kind soul and he helped Rey pack a bag with clothes and rations from the base. She was shell-shocked and the ex-stormtrooper noticed. “There’s no need to be nervous. From the reaction of Poe to meeting you I do truly believe that your parents will be ecstatic,” Finn broke the silence as Rey ran her fingers over the metal of her lightsabre.

“They don’t know me,” Rey couldn’t stop herself.

“You are amazing, they’ll think that too,” Finn smiled and Rey wrapped him up in a hug.

Before Rey truly had time to process, Poe and Chewie were bringing the Falcon down into a clearing on Yavin 4. She had spent the whole landing staring at the wisps of smoke coming from a small village the next clearing along. Her house. Poe hadn’t wanted to tell her too much on the journey but all he would say is that both her parents were still alive, they had retired from the Rebellion a few years after she disappeared, unable to keep fighting and choosing to keep searching. The retired to the cottage next door to where Poe grew up and where Poe’s father still lived. Poe was vibrating with excitement as they dropped out of hyperspace. “It’s been a while since I’ve had the leave to come home. It’ll be great to see everyone even though it won’t be for long,” Poe smiled as Rey leant over his shoulder. It was decided that the less distracted of the two pilots should fly and Rey did not argue.

“What were we to each other?” Rey asked as Poe took her hand and strode off through the trees.

“Best friends,” Poe answered without hesitation. After the chat with his father, Poe was dealing with the revelation a lot better than he had initially. “You were like a little sister to me. There weren’t many kids either on Yavin 4 or the rebellion so we played together, I looked after you when your parents were away,” Poe explained with a fond smile.

“I’m sorry I don’t remember,” Rey replied meekly but Poe was not letting her get away with blaming herself.

“You were five, I do not blame you for forgetting,” Poe squeezed her hand. It did feel somewhat familiar to have the smiling, curly-haired pilot leading her through the shade of the forests.

Poe thumped on the door and Rey hid slightly behind him. A man opened the door with wavy dark hair laced with twingest of grey and such kind eyes. Air caught in Rey’s throat as he stood there. “Dad,” Poe exclaimed with a grin and wrapped his arms round the man’s neck. Not her dad, not her dad.

“Hey punk,” Kes Dameron laughed, squeezing his thirty four year old son. “Come on in you guys. We’ll give Rey a little time with her folks,” he smiled softly and patted Rey on the shoulder. She was not enjoying the pity but couldn’t deny the friendly affection made her feel warm inside. Poe took Finn and Chewie through into the kitchen, giving Rey a fond smile as he left. “You ready Rey?” Kes asked, tucking his hands into his pockets as they stood in the doorway. “We’ll give you a bit of time just the three of you but you can come get us if you want your friends at any point,” Kes’ voice was soothing and the reassurance that she could leave and hide on the Falcon if it all became too much. She just nodded and Kes opened the door.

“Rey, meet Jyn and Cassian Andor,” Kes introduced her parents.

“Chiquita,” Cassian broke the silence as Rey and Kes entered the room. Cassian was sat perched on the soft chair in the corner and Jyn was stood, hands in pockets as if she had just been pacing back and forth. Rey could not stop staring at Jyn’s face; they did look alike. Suddenly she couldn’t keep the emotions inside any longer. Tears started following freely and silently down her cheeks and Rey ran for Jyn. “Mum,” she sobbed, tucking her head on her mother’s shoulder and gripping on as if her life depended on it. All doubts about her family wanting her were gone as Cassian wrapped his arms around them both and she could really the hitched shaking from Jyn. The hug felt so right, like this was what she had been waiting for her whole life. It was. “We’ve missed you so much sweetheart,” Jyn whispered and softly kissed Rey’s hair. It took a while for them to break apart and settle down on the chairs, hands held loosely.

“We owe you an apology,” Cassian broke the companionable silence, startling Rey. “We never should have gone on that mission. We never should have left you on base. Usually you and Poe would spend a bit of time on base with us and your Aunt Leia and then would go stay with Kes here but Kes was called in for a diplomatic mission. We didn’t think the base would be attacked,” Cassian stumbled through the explanation, unable to look Rey in the eyes. She didn’t know what to say. In her heart she knew that Cassian and Jyn didn’t mean for this to happen but they still left her. She had to survive on her own.

“I understand,” was all Rey could find to say.

Poe kept looking at the door and Kes was trying not to chuckle. Chewie had gone back to the Falcon with R2 and BB-8, not to clutter the house but Finn and Poe sat with Kes in the kitchen. He could remember how close his son had been with Rey Andor when they were children. It was a hard life being a child of resistance operatives and Poe had taken the little girl under his wing as a little sister despite the roughly ten year age gap. Now he could see it might develop into something more. “Poe,” Kes placed a cup of caf in front of his son but there was no response. “Commander Dameron,” Kes said with a bit more authority which jolted Poe back to attention and caused a snicker from Finn. “They’ll be fine in there. Your uncle and aunt know how tender this situation is and they need some time,” Kes reassured his son who just sighed. “Now introduce me to your friend,” Kes offered his hand to his son’s friend in a hope to ease some of the tension.

“Oh it’s Finn, nice to meet you sir,” Finn replied, shaking Kes’ hand.

“No need for that, it’s Kes. Any friend of my son’s is family,” Kes passed Finn some of the caf and watched his son sip, like a hawk. Dameron’s were known for letting the cause get in the way of their life and Kes would not allow his son to fall into the hole that claimed Shara. “Tell me a bit about yourself Finn. Getting any information out of Poe is like pulling teeth,” Kes beamed as Poe scowled, still a teenager at heart.

“Um, I, well,” Finn stammered and Poe leapt to his assistance.

“I’ve told dad that you were a stormtrooper, that you rescued me,” Poe smiled fondly, gripping Finn’s wrist with a reassuring squeeze.

“I don’t have anything else to tell you. I’m still, working things out,” Finn managed to force out. Poe had promised that Kes would like his new team and so far he was not wrong.

“Ain’t we all kid. But you can always come here if you need some time, you guys should get leave and the house gets a little quiet when Poe’s gone. You’re a Dameron now bud, for better or for worse,” Kes carefully observed the blush spread across Poe’s nose and Finn gawp.

“Finn Dameron, I like it,” Poe managed to compose himself enough to reply.

Rey didn’t want to leave but she knew she had to. Cassian and Jyn had whittled away the hours telling her stories of her as a toddler and of their adventures before she was born. Her parents had been the ones to steal the plans that allowed Luke to destroy the Death Star. Rey Andor, she liked her full name. “Rey, Poe wants to show you something,” Kes stuck his head through the door. Rey knew they had to go and Poe had provided a cause to break away. The three of them headed out into the back garden but as soon as she stepped outside a wave of power hit her flat in the chest and knocked the wind out of her.

“It’s a force tree,” Poe whispered to her as he took her hand.

“Rey, before you go I have something for you. You are going to be Jedi and so you’ll get more out of this than me,” Jyn lifted a necklace over her head with a shimmering gem on the end of the leather thread.

“I can feel it,” Rey reached out to the force surrounding the clear stone.

“It is a kyber crystal, my father gave it to me before he was taken. I believe it has protected us through everything and I hope it will do the same for you,” Jyn smiled, and closed Rey’s fist around the gem.

“Kyber crystals are used to make lightsabers. After the destruction of the temples of Jedha, they are a precious commodity,” Cassian hugged her before Rey lowered the stone around her neck. Tears had built up in her eyes and Rey instinctively reached to take Poe’s hand again. Poe showed her the tree and she could feel the force cocooning her.

“Luke gave my mum the cutting when they returned from a mission to save a temple. Nobody quite knows how it works but being in the branches and under it’s shade always made me feel safe,” Poe dragged her closer to where Finn was sat his head resting on the truck.

“It feels like a blanket,” Rey grinned as Poe dropped her on the floor next to Finn and settled down next to her. Rey closed her eyes and could loosely pick out a voice, “Learn well little one, the old ways are dead and you must forge your path. You are one with the force. The force is with you.”

Kes, Cassian and Jyn watched their children rest under the tree and smiled. “When we started this did you think we would be here?” Kes asked and Jyn laughed.

“Hell no Dameron. I nearly killed this guy upon meeting him and K2,” Jyn retorted but Cassian just shrugged.

“I accepted that possibility when I let you keep my blaster,” Cassian wrapped an arm around her waist as they waited. Luke Skywalker wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
